hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of April 29-30, 2023
The Tornado outbreak of April 29-30 outbreak was a major tornado outbreak that impacted portions of the Mississippi and Ohio River valleys on April 29 and into the early morning hours of April 30. The outbreak produced a total of 57 tornadoes, five of which were killers, resulting in nine fatalities. The most significant storm of the outbreak was a supercell that spawned several strong tornadoes across extreme northeastern Arkansas and the Missouri Bootheel, including two tornadoes that were destructive enough to be rated EF4 on the Enhanced Fujita Scale. Confirmed tornadoes April 29 event April 30 event Cardwell, Missouri The supercell that spawned the Cardwell tornado formed near Newport, Arkansas and passed over Jonesboro, prompting a tornado warning for that city and causing some minor wind and hail damage. This tornado, the first of a 7-member tornado family, touched down in Craighead County, Arkansas at 7:34 PM CDT (00:34 UTC) east of Brookland and initially caused little damage as it passed over open farmland. A few trees in the path were shredded (EF2) and one house near the edge of the path suffered EF0 damage. It then struck a farm and a small subdivision at EF3 intensity, destroying several houses and every barn and silo on the farm. Two people in the subdivision were injured. Two more farmhouses and barns were destroyed shortly thereafter. The tornado maintained EF3 strength and caused massive tree damage as it cut across the corner of Greene County and another corner of Craghead county before crossing into Missouri. At this point the tornado reached its peak width of 0.9 miles. Damage in Missouri was, at first, limited to trees and crops, but another farmhouse was soon destroyed, with only one small room left standing. Damage here was rated high-end EF3. The tornado reached EF4 strength as it approached Cardwell, completely destroying three farmhouses and injuring two more people. The tornado then severely damaged or destroyed every building on the southern end of Cardwell. Many houses were leveled and some were reduced to empty foundations. An EF5 rating was considered for some of the destroyed homes, but structural flaws led to a final rating of high-end EF4. Three peopled were killed in two destroyed houses in this area and another 15 people in Cardwell were injured. Several more houses were leveled on the east side of Cardwell, and a 25-foot section of asphalt was peeled from a road. Around the same time that the tornado struck Cardwell, a weak satellite tornado (EF0) touched down to the southeast, causing minor tree and crop damage and flipping an irrigation pivot. After leaving Cardwell, the EF4 tornado passed over more open farmland, with damage mostly limited to trees and crops, although two houses sustained high-end EF2 damage and a barn collapsed. Farther along the path, one house susatined roof damage (EF0) and a barn was destroyed (EF1). The tornado finally dissipated on the south side of Senath, where it knocked down a few trees and caused minor roof damage to a house and a garage. Portageville - Conran - Marston - New Madrid, Missouri This tornado was the sixth of the seven-member tornado family that spawned the Cardwell tornado. It first touched down on the northeastern edge of Portageville, where it damaged several businesses at EF1 intensity. It strengthened to a high-end EF1 as it moved northeast, destroying a few mobile homes and an outbuilding. It then struck the small town of Conran, destroying a number of homes and businesses. Two houses were leveled, earning a low-end EF4 rating. A person was killed in one of the leveled homes. Five more pople in Conran were injured. The tornado widened and weakened slightly as it approached Marston, which it struck as a high-end EF3. Homes and businesses were destroyed and many others were damaged. Sixteen people were injured in Marston. After leaving Marston, the funnel crossed Interstate 55 and struck a truck stop, tossing several semi trucks, killing one truck driver and injuring another. The tornado then damaged another rural home before briefly crossing into Kentucky at the Kentucky Bend, where it snapped and uprooted hundreds of trees on an island. The twister crossed back into Missouri and struck New Madrid at EF2 intensity, weakening to an EF1 as it crossed town. About a dozen houses lost their roofs and a few had exterior walls collapsed. The tornado continued for a few more miles after hitting New Madrid, severely damaging a barn and knocking down a few trees befor dissipating. Breese - Marydale, Illinois The tornado first touched down southeast of Mascoutah, where it damaged two grain silos. It gradually gained strength as it moved northeast, damaging and destroying barns and outbuildings on several farms. Debris from one farm landed in Interstate 64 west of Damiansville. The tornado first reached EF3 intensity as it brushed the southern and eastern sides of Albers, damaging one house and obliterating several farm buildings and a large swath of trees. Five more farms were destroyed, resulting in three injuries, as the tornado approached Breese. The worst damage was in Breese, where dozens of homes and several businesses were destroyed. A large section of a factory was destroyed, and nearly-empty semi trailers there were tossed up to 200 yards. The elementary school in town lost a large section of its roof and had many of its windows shattered. At least 30 people in town were injured, and one person was killed on the west side. The tornado gradually weakened after leaving Breese, but continued to damage farm houses and outbuildings. It weakened to low-end EF1 strength as it passed through a wooded area northwest of Carlyle, but then restengthened to an EF2 as it struck Marydale. Here, several more farm buidlings were destroyed and two farm houses were badly damaged. Finally, the tornado began to weaken and turn to the north, knocking down trees and destroying one more barn before dissipating. Moscow, Tennessee The first damage from this tornado was in Mississippi on the northwest side of Mount Pleasant, where a few trees were damaged and the roof of an outbuilding was peeled back. The tornado moved northeast, soon reaching EF2 strength as hundreds of trees were downed. It crossed into Tennessee as a strong EF2, continuing to destroy numerous trees. The tornado reached low-end EF3 strength about a mile and a half north of the state line, where it destroyed three houses, injuring one person. After this, the twister remained a strong EF2, snapping and uprooting more threes and destroying a few farm buildings before striking Moscow. Here, a few weak houses and mobile homes were destroyed, resulting in another eleven injuries. The storm began to weaken as it left Moscow. It continued to down trees and it damaged a farm houses and destroyed a mobile home. Two barns were damaged and tree limbs were broken before the tornado finally dissipated about 6 miles northeast of Moscow. Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2023 Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:United States Tornadoes Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Tennessee Tornadoes Category:Kentucky Tornadoes Category:Alabama Tornadoes Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Mississippi Tornadoes Category:Illinois Tornadoes Category:Arkansas Tornadoes Category:Louisiana Tornadoes Category:Southeastern Outbreaks